elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IDLift3000/MrBumpfan1IsBack - a YouTube critics
Flamewar is over. Big thank you to Samuel for kicking this kid's ***off from YouTube forever! Recently, a so-called YouTube critics, wiseguy, and autistic kid has spammed some of my Tokyo elevator videos with nonsense words. The name is MrBumpfan1IsBack He commented my four videos like these Note that all of his comments has been removed as I have flagged all of them as spam and bullcrap: *Comment #1 *Comment #2 **He commented like this: "All Elevators in Japan in High Skonbridge." *Comment #3 **He commented like this: "New Mitsubishi Lifts In UK: The Tektek (Express Evans modernized by Mitsubishi) TheKidKid (Evan modernised by Mitsubishi)" *Comment #4 **He commented like this: "It sounds from Daibury Japantown, Warsall, Daibury, West Sussex, United Kingdom Female and Male Voiceovers" He is being monitored. If he blows a whistle again, then this guy will receive a banhammer. Please be aware and block him ASAP. Thank you for your attention. EDIT: He's blowing the whistle again on my Animated ThyssenKrupp video (see my rage comments if you're wondering). That's it, that wiseguy has been banhammered. To the wiseguy: Mulutmu (Bumpfan) celometan nggak karu-karuan disini saya sumpahin kamu mati secara mengenaskan secepatnya! EDIT AGAIN: $&!# that @**off kid is making two videos ABOUT ME!!! *About me (He calls me a p*****!!!) *A good user? BIG LIE!!! Nevermind, those insults videos have been deleted by YouTube (possibly) after I flagged those as cyberbullying. MALING = THEFT HE ALSO STOLE ONE OF MELVINMAN10'S VIDEOS AND TWO WINDELV21 (?) VIDEOS. Your eyes don't lied, here's the PROOF: IMG_0691.JPG|MM10's video. It's so obvious that he did STOLE IT! IMG_0690.JPG|Again, he STOLE two videos from a Finlandese user!! IMG_0722.JPG|Another face of the idiot loudmouth boy (yes, he is) Mock 1.png|Here's something for you Bumpfan. Can't read that? You deserves that! Mock 2.png|Here's another for you Bumpfan! From now on, we don't have to afraid his presence anymore in YouTube because once his channel got terminated, YouTube blocked Bumpfan's IP address, so he cannot created a new account (unless he's using a different IP address on a different computer). To prevent this incident from happening again in the future, I've added some new rules to prevent spam and flamewar on my main and secondary channels: *All videos requires comments to be approved first before they are displayed. If the comments contains spam, offensive, or inappropriate words, they will be rejected. *Channel comment feed will also requires approval before they are displayed. *All channels who subscribed to my main and secondary channels will be checked first via email. If the channels are suspected spammer and troublemaker, they will be permanently blocked without exception. So how is it feels my dummy enemy in the name of MrBumpfan1IsBack? Sad, shocked, happy, surprised? YOU DESERVED THAT!!! Wanna seek revenge from me? I'm afraid you can't, N00B!!! HAHAHA TAKE THAT SUCKERS!!! Next time don't try to messed with me and my friends you ***tard. You know, I'm actually thank you to you for stealing Sam's videos so that you get permanently grounded from YouTube. Hahaha...what an idiot you are. Enough said, get the hell out of here, the internet, and the whole world you little devil. Go and rot in hell forever! :-P UPDATE: Bumpfan is back for another accounts called "DisneyJuniorMUSTDIE" and he is going to trolling us again. Bumpfan, why did you made another accounts again?!?!!?!?!!?!?! I will damn you now! You're banhammered for real again and you're going to be terminated from YouTube again!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENOUGH AND ENOUGH! I going to send you to jail forever!!!! HAHAHA!!!!! Go away spammer and don't come back to the internet again!!! Take that you soon! Category:Blog posts